


Favorite Human

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Souled Vampire(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Tony Stark finds out what it means to be a certain vampire's favorite human.





	Favorite Human

Tony Stark was used to being mobbed, he was not used to a mob of normal people forming to protect him from the mob of reporters. Clint Barton met Tony at the charity gala, able to shadow jump anywhere thanks to general disbelief and people overlooking the archer. "Uh, weirdest thing happened." Clint turned to Tony, eyes glistening purple as if mid transformation "A bunch of people got between me and a mob of reporters, like out of nowhere."

The purple tint to his eyes faded back to blue "Oh, that."

"Care to explain?"

"Too many people."

"Nu-uh, what was that about?" Clint rolled his eyes and pointed to a security camera, "That's not an excuse."

"I'll tell you later."

Tony knew it was a lost cause "You better." They broke apart to work the room. Clint, Pepper had discovered, was incredibly charming and did better at these events than Captain Man-Out-of-Time. He'd told them he wasn't sure if it was a vampire thing but it could be.

Before he left the event, Clint scored a date with one of the socialites. Hitching a ride back with Pepper and Tony since he had more eyes on him than usual, he sighed in the back of the limo. "Explanation time, eh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I told you the bond marks you as mine."

"Right." A moment passed "Oh, that explains it."

"Those people?" asked Pepper.

"I may be a freak among monsters but even I have some friends. Newly turned vampires can be turned back, the ability to do so is rare and I have it. Purebloods have to mature like everybody else but once matured, they rule the vampire world. Always good to stay on their good side. I've actually had to turn people back because one of the rulers decided their offspring made a mistake in turning a human into a vampire, they didn't understand it's an honor that must be earned, yadda, yadda. I turn them back and suddenly I have all kinds of friends in the vampire world."

"The rulers don't know how to do it."

"Or they don't want to do it, I don't know which is the case. I've had familiars abduct me because a spoiled pureblood was told they couldn't keep their new vampire friend. They have me, as one of the few who can turn a make a turnblood human again, kidnapped to do it so they don't have to kill their friend. Familiars are the humans that serve vampires for the chance to become immortal and turnbloods are vampires who were turned by other vampires by the way."

"Okay," Tony drew out the word.

"Being that close to the purebloods has provided me with some protection, as has being on Blade's good side because the threat of the famous vampire hunter is usually all I need to get attacking vampires to back off. What you experienced was gratitude."

"It was during the day."

Clint nodded slowly "I've been abducted by purebloods' familiars to make their turnblood friends human again."

"Oh, familiars and the former turnbloods can-"

"Yeah." Clint smiled, thinking of his date.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I got a date tomorrow. I've told you, I'm a vampire not a ghost."

"Right."


End file.
